


Without fail

by NaraMerald



Series: Bangtan Sonyeodan [8]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad taxidermy, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Suga is a cat, Suga loves sleep, The shadism -death threat incident, always a girl!Jin, always a girl!Suga, always a girl!V, fluid time, jungle themed photoshoot, references 'Tomorrow is a new day', relatively small amount of angst, stupid costumes, uneven chapter length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMerald/pseuds/NaraMerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi’s not sure exactly what changed, or when, but all she knows is her heart beats faster when he’s near, like it’s pumping pure adrenaline, and it’s like all those things SNSD are always carolling about. Lame. </p><p>Or… </p><p>The evolution of Yoongi and Namjoon. </p><p>Or… </p><p>“I’ll make you entirely wet, so bring your panties without fail,” – Rap Monster- Monster<br/>“Like you all know, my voice turns people on. Whether it be men or women, my flexible tongue movements will send them to Hong Kong with my raps.” – Suga- Cypher pt 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My present to myself for 100 kudos on Bulletproof Troublemakers ☺ 
> 
> This is actually #8 because Jimin’s fic “Sae hae bok mani” is #7, but it’s not finished yet. I always thought Jin or J-Hope would be the hardest to write but seems like it’s Jimin? Once I finish Jimin’s I just plan to write whatever I want – I have some of my own ideas and some suggested ideas I’ll try for! There’s a fun one and a terrible one that should never see the light of day already underway, but I’m moving so… my time has been limited! 
> 
> Fits through different parts of Bangtan Sonyeondan series. References to “Tomorrow is a new day” specifically. Multi-chapter fic leading to the title ;) (Eh? EH?) 
> 
> It’s kind of my hope that it’s less suss to write smut when there’s actual (clearly fictional) character development accompanying it? 
> 
> Dedicated to the people who have reviewed the series & my new Tumblr friends- I really appreciate all your comments (I giggle embarrassingly when I see them) and keep a list of your suggestions and ideas for when the muse strikes! It really genuinely means a lot to me. 
> 
> Last section has been up on Tumblr for a while but Tumblr is awful and I hate the formatting. Yoongi notes Hobi & Jin’s increased skinship in the first part but doesn’t think anything of it (No one knows they slept together in “Tomorrow is a new day”- yet!)

\--  
Min Yoongi watches herself in the mirror, a million thoughts rushing through her head as she sits on Namjoon’s lap in her baggy gray practice shorts. By now, it’s second nature to land that spot on his thighs, the poses that caused her so much embarrassment at first have become a secondary concern compared to the sleepless nights, the endless practice, the monotony of the same moves again and again. She looks at herself in the mirror as Jimin wails a bit into the fake mic and Tae and Hobi do their thing. 

She looks at herself and she sees many things- a rapper, an idol, someone who makes music- someone who is famous. She also looks and she sees the label “sell out”- she’s heard other people use it. She doesn’t know what to make of it, and she struggles over it. In some ways, she can understand it. The music she makes now is different to her rapping in the underground- it has to be. She’d never have survived underground singing endless love songs (though at least she’s not Jeongguk who gets to be either emo or a teddy bear) and she couldn’t rap half the lyrics she used to spit out (swear out, even) as an idol. Things change. 

But she still gets to make music, and usually she still thinks it’s good, and it’s about the music. She’s been producing, beginning to earn credits, working on her mix tape. So yeah, she’s an idol, but Big Hit are pretty good. They’re not SM, pigeonholing her. Then again, she is saying this from Namjoon’s lap… 

She can move past this annoyance at their concept. It will end, and as long as she can continue being a rapper, it will be fine. Besides, she can live her life as she wants- for now, she’s happy with this. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Namjoon says into her ear, as Jimin’s voice cracks, breaks, and everyone has to take it from verse two again. She feels sorry for him getting the really yell-y parts. She turns around still with enough energy that she almost fidgets, sitting down on Namjoon’s lap again facing him. 

“Psh, they’re worth more than a penny Joonie,” she smirks at him with a challenging look. Namjoon reaches up to tug at the artificially red hair in her ponytail. 

“Rude,” she sniffs disdainfully, shifting so her hair slides through his fingers.

“You wound me, noona!” Namjoon affects an injured look, which she rolls her eyes at, before the director takes them back again, this time, Taehyung’s stuff up. 

“At this rate I could just sleep,” Yoongi grumbles, because she hasn’t made it off of Namjoon’s lap in 20 minutes. Namjoon snorts quietly, but Yoongi reflects on that idea and decides she’s a genius. 

“What are you doing?” Namjoon asks in confusion as she leans down towards him. 

“Shhhhh,” she yawns, and then just slumps forward into what would be the world’s most awkward hug if she cared, her head resting on his shoulders. Namjoon seems to get it, bringing up his arms to support her, and Yoongi gives it a good go. She does actually drift into a light dose, before Namjoon shakes her awake. She notices Jimin giggling and realises he’s taken a photo. 

“Comfy noona?” he snickers, and she makes a half-hearted growl at him as the director yells at them to move into place. Namjoon helps steady her as she transitions into wakefulness and says quietly, thoughtfully, “Huh, now you’re comfortable falling asleep on me…” 

She’s not sure she was meant to hear that, but she doesn’t have time to muse on it anyway as she brings the mic up to run through her part. 

…

 

That newfound comfort gives her the ability to find new and exciting ways to rest (more sleep = more exciting. Yeah, maybe she needs to get out more.) When maknae line get together in the back of the van, she used to mostly sit next to Seokjin, because it wasn’t really appropriate for the girls to get too close to the boys. Even if Manager-nim hadn’t been all over it, it just wasn’t in her nature. 

Now, she can’t give a stuff. If those boundaries are obliterated, (and really, what were they therefore anyway? Is that really an important restriction or just some of society’s bullshit?) it just means she can sleep more. And Big Hit isn’t in a position to be objecting… if she can sit on his lap in tiny short shorts, she can rest her head on his shoulders. Without a second thought, she leans into him, feeling him tense briefly and look down at her. She doesn’t bother to open her eyes, just waves her hand lazily and feels him slowly relax, going back to focussing on the music through his headphones. 

She enjoys her nap thoroughly, though she’s a bit embarrassed to find Namjoon has swivelled around in his seat so he’s practically facing sideways, presumably to stop her from being jostled as the van starts and stops. 

“Awake now noona?” Namjoon asks in amusement. 

“We there yet?” Yoongi slurs, yawning and stretching her back a little. There’s a curious light in Namjoon’s eyes, almost a fond confidence, as if he knows something she doesn’t know. 

“We are. Can you manage on your own or do you need to be carried?” Namjoon teases. 

“Don’t you dare,” Yoongi’s eyes narrow as she pushes herself up extra sassily, leveraging her hand on his chest.

He starts snickering, and she gives him her trademark disdainful look. 

“Noona, you can’t pretend to be too good for me when you were nuzzling into my chest 5 minutes ago,” he says cockily. 

“I was not!” Yoongi denies in horror. 

“You were,” Seokjin says without turning around from in front of them. 

“I got Unni to take a picture!” Tae grins and holds up her phone. 

Yoongi’s face must look vaguely constipated as her hopes of it all being a lie are dashed. There’s her, snuggled into Namjoon’s chest, like all those romantic dramas. He’s got a raised eyebrow in the photo, clearly amused, and the three brats are in the back making cute love poses- Jimin folding his hands into a heart, Jeongguk with both thumbs up and Tae blowing a kiss. 

She makes a strangled noise as she looks at it.

“Noona, you can snuggle into my chest,” Jimin has the audacity to wink sleezily at her. 

“You’re shorter than her!” snickers Jeongguk, before ducking Jimin’s mock-punch. 

“I thought it was adorable!” Hoseok says, as the van finally slides to a stop. 

“Do you want to live?” Yoongi grinds out. 

“So cute,” breathes Tae reaching for her, Yoongi batting her hands away before they can pinch her cheeks. 

“Did Noona just growl?” Hoseok asks quietly, but even he is laughing, damn him. 

Namjoon’s chest is vibrating with silent laughter as she stalks out of the van, cheeks bright red and eyes like lasers. 

There’s just no respect from youngsters these days. (She ignores the fact that Jin’s snickering too.)

 

… 

 

Min Yoongi looks at herself in the mirror. She’s been doing this a lot lately, trying to work out her identity, only without the angst. It’s sort of a curious “Who am I?” “What do I look like?” “Do I like this?” and she’s in a good headspace. She’s Min Yoongi- rapper, chameleon- cute, angry, sometimes dare she say it… sexy? (Though thankfully those times seem to be few and far between because honestly, that shit’s tiring.) 

They’re coming to the end of their sexy concept, finally (by the time they’ve finished their album and done their touring, it’s been a long fucking year, seriously) and it’s a pleasant surprise today because instead of being all over the boys (endless poses on Namjoon’s lap, bending over Jimin’s shirtless chest with a fucking lollipop of all things- the kid would _not_ shut up, sitting on top of Hoseok as he was on all fours- his terrible J-Horse puns will haunt her forever, and sitting back to back with Jeongguk, dark eye makeup and smoking looks to the camera), she gets to hang with the girls. 

“Sick,” she grins, surprising everyone. 

“What is this?” Hoseok gasps elaborately. Jimin pantomimes astonishment. 

“Unni!” Tae rushes over to her. 

Yoongi rolls her eyes as Namjoon, Seokjin and Jeongguk start snickering. 

“Min Suga is excited for a photoshoot? Is she ill?” Hobi cries loudly. 

“Noona wae?!” Jimin bawls, looking like the world is ending. 

“What are your last words? …More importantly, can you will all of your possessions to me?” Tae cuts in. 

“So funny,” Yoongi growls. If her eyes could produce flame, they’d need an extinguisher. 

“So cute!” Tae practically gets hearts in her eyes. 

“I’m not cute!” Yoongi stomps her foot, dammit. Jeongguk, the little shit actually has tears in his eyes and hunches over in his laughter. 

“So cute!” Hobi repeats adoringly as Jimin says “Not as cute as this,” before indicating himself with a wink.

She does a sort of light hearted sulk (she refuses to call it a pout) before drifting off to be wrangled into hair and makeup and hey… for once she doesn't think she minds. Their concept is “Warriors of the forests”, apparently a throwback to some village in practically ancient times. When she looks at the actual clothes, she’s rather sceptical of how traditional they could possibly be, but c’est la vie. 

She’s got leather pants and a halter neck leather vest which yes, does show her cleavage, but this outfit makes her feel _fierce_ and that’s a feeling she can get behind. The other two as usual draw what she’d describe as the short straws- tiny, Xena style skirts and tops made of thick strips of leather different patterns. Tae of course, loves it. 

“Yeah boi, check this shit…” Tae grins. 

“Tae! Language!” Seokjin chides, but Yoongi sees her excitement as well. It’s kind of… dare she say… awesome?

Their hair is all relatively neutral colours- she and Seokjin are back to black for now, and Tae a medium brown, and it’s teased and fluffed up. Seokjin gets a leather band to wear around her hair running over her forehead, Tae some fake vines and she gets feathers woven into her style. They get dark eyes with long fake lashes, but nude lips, some fake dirt on their cheeks and arms, and best of all? Warrior paint. They’ve all got painted handprints, Seokjin who gets a handprint on her face, V on her collarbones and Yoongi on her stomach. Then come the props -she gets two old style leather vambraces, laced over her forearms and a spear. Seokjin gets a sort of whip thing and Tae gets… 

“Is that supposed to be an owl?” Seokjin asks, disturbed. Yoongi doesn’t blame her. The vaguely owl shaped misshapen lump with its fake yellow eyes looks like taxidermy gone wrong. Yoongi hopes like hell it’s not a real owl, stuffed terribly. 

“I think so,” Tae mutters, looking alarmed. She pokes the thing and an awkward fake feather drops off of it.

“Don’t worry,” laughs an assistant, “it will be photoshopped.” 

Yoongi tries not to laugh, she really does. She’s accidentally making weird huffing/snorting noises, while Seokjin’s eyes next to her are suspiciously watery. By the time Tae bursts into loud laughter, they just give in, trying desperately not to smudge their makeup but laughing so much they wheeze. 

Every time she looks at the creepy owl, with its desolate, drooping left eye socket and the ridiculous kiddie-toy eyeballs, the straggled feathers that wouldn’t look out of place in a really old mop… she just bursts out laughing. 

“So… swag…” Seokjin is basically dying of laughter, actually sliding down the wall. 

“You’re flashing me,” Tae sticks her tongue out, edging away from the owl. 

“What… is it….” Yoongi has to repeat, still choking on air. The ‘owl’ sits on the table, listing slightly to the right. 

“Hey… now I feel kind of bad for it. I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND AND PARTNER,” Taehyung announces loudly and passionately to the owl… thing. 

“Well, it wouldn’t have any friends otherwise,” Seokjin sniffs, before trying to imitate the owls rather horrifying features and sending Yoongi into peals of laughter again. Tae snatches the owl up, patting its head (and Yoongi does not want to know what it feels like- Tae’s face was distinctly disturbed before her moral crusade forced her to keep patting and calm down.) 

At some point, they get to checking out the other props. 

“Sick spear Unni!” Tae cheers when she sees it properly. 

“This is really cool,” Seokjin agrees. 

Yoongi just grins and hoists the spear she’s been given as a prop. It _is_ cool. 

“Is this the first time we all like a concept?!” gapes Seokjin. She’s right and they all stare at each other for another second before they burst into an impromptu cheer. This photoshoot is kind of cool – (they burst into laughter over the owl again and this time even Tae Tae has to join in; it looks so demented) – and if the girls got this, she can’t wait to see what the boys got. 

 

… 

When they see the boys, they burst out laughing all over again. Yoongi hadn’t really thought much about the concept, figuring they’d be warriors too, but she couldn’t be more wrong. 

“Ha ha ha ha,” Yoongi starts laughing, and before long, Tae and Seokjin are practically crying again. 

“What?! How come you guys get cool costumes?” Jimin whines in his ‘sand-beige’ coloured Indiana Jones jacket. 

The boys have been put in a horrible “jungle explorer” costume- the kind with khaki shorts, hiking boots and ridiculous hats. (Namjoon gets the hat). They look like primary schoolers playing dress up. 

“We look stupid,” Jeongguk says glumly, and the girls are laughing too hard to declare otherwise. 

“This is bullshit,” Namjoon sulks. 

Then Tae brings out the owl, and the next ten minutes is lost in tears- Seokjin, Yoongi and Namjoon’s tears of laughter and Hoseok’s tears of abject fear as Tae chases him around with it. Jeongguk settles for looking disdainful, as if the bird’s existence is a personal affront to him and Jimin is hiding behind him. 

“Touch it Hobi! Ooooh it’s coming for you! THE PREDATOR… AWWWK!” Tae screams, making what she thinks are bird noises. 

“That does not sound like any bird I’ve ever heard before…” Namjoon mutters under his breath. 

“That does not look like any bird I’ve ever seen before…” Jeongguk mutters back.

“What is that thing?” Jimin breathes. 

“Your face,” Jeongguk snarks. 

“Tae’ll be disappointed she missed that one,” Seokjin comments, because she loves terrible comebacks, and she loves Jeonggukkie’s rare ones even more. 

Then it’s time for the fun on set. The girls get to hunt the boys through the jungle in a photo shoot that basically becomes a photo-story. Seokjin becomes less impressed as she gets hoisted up one of the fake trees, (“I can see up your skirt, Unni!”) and Yoongi feels vaguely ridiculous hiding in the ‘bushes’ until she is reminded of what the boys are wearing. They get a “powerful female warriors who are one with nature” sort of pose, then the boys enter. By the time they’re a few shots in, the boys have to pretend to be unsettled – knowing something is watching them but not sure what. 

The girls creep closer and closer, the boys back to back as they try to protect themselves- 

“YAH! PARK JIMIN! STOP LAUGHING! KIM TAEHYUNG …JUST STOP!” Manager-nim looks up from the photos to yell out. 

“I can’t help it,” giggles Jimin, prompting some rescheduling. In the resulting line up change, Yoongi faces off against Jimin and Namjoon. Jimin takes a step back, accidentally landing on Hobi’s foot, who glares at him. 

“Noona looks like she’s going to eat me!” Jimin yelps. (What? Yoongi’s got her rawr face on. Yeahhhhhhhh.) 

“I thought you liked that?” Namjoon snickers, and Yoongi has to laugh. It’s rare that Namjoon encourages the maknae line in his more… adult jokes. It’s not like they’re not all adults now… it’s just… they sort of spoil maknae line, and treasure the (admittedly little) innocence they have left. That said, Yoongi may well be more innocent that some of them…

“Good point. Noona, come eat me,” Jimin invites silkily, come hither eyes and now it’s Yoongi starting to snicker. 

“PARK JIMIN! … MIN YOONGI NOT YOU TOO?!” Their manager is despairing. 

The real fun happens of course when the girls ‘catch’ the boys… and tie them up. 

“Yeah boi!” Tae mutters again, seemingly her catch-phrase of the day. 

“Of course you’d be into this,” Hobi groans. 

“Too much information,” mutters Namjoon somewhat desperately. 

“Psh Tae, you couldn’t tie me up,” Jimin needles her, before adding “You can’t control my shit!” quietly.

“Can we _please_ stop quoting our own songs? It’s so lame,” Jeongguk groans. Yoongi feels a tiny glow of pride that Maknae line so clearly adore their cyphers. 

“Could so,” Tae sticks her tongue out at Jimin, happily ignoring Jeongguk’s comment. 

“I could _own_ you,” she purrs at him and Jimin raises his eyebrow. Yoongi’s mind is trying really hard not to go there, but the more she tries not to think about those implications, the more her brain kicks into gear without permission. 

“KIM TAEHYUNG!” Manager-nim shouts, waving his hands around a bit for good measure. Without explaining, Tae arbitrarily muscles Seokjin and Yoongi over and begins to tie Hobi up, leaving a surprised but not too fussed Jin to tie Namjoon. 

It’s just her luck she gets to tie both of the Maknae boys. 

“Be gentle noona,” Jimin coos at her. 

“Man you’re creepy,” Kookie mutters to him. It’s only the camera on her that prevents her smile. 

“You’re doing a pretty half assed job of this noona,” Kookie comments, which is true. What? As long as it looks tight, who cares? At the same time…

“Um, TaeTae, how am I going to get out of this?” Hobi asks nervously. Jimin starts snickering. 

“Well, I’m glad I got Seokjin-noona,” Namjoon says matter of factly, who seems to be doing a fairly methodical job. Tae is still being very enthusiastic about poor Hoseok and Jeongguk sighs as Yoongi’s “knot” falls apart. What? No one said it had to be good! 

There are a few more poses- Tae is thankfully dissuaded from suggesting they take a shot of her chewing on the boys’ arms (“Everyone loves a cannibal shot!”), which is a bad idea for too many reasons to mention. 

Then they leave Hoseok tied up and play around on set. Jimin of course takes his shirt off to get a selfie with Taehyung, Seokjin and Yoongi get Namjoon to take a shot of them (Namjoon is not voluntarily taking any selfies in this costume). Hoseok is still trying and failing to get out of those ropes. 

Yoongi sees Jeongguk shoot him a look but can’t quite pinpoint whether it’s apathy, sympathy or curiousity. Either way, it’s not like Kookie’s going over there to untie him. 

“Hey guys! Guys! Still here?” Hoseok calls.

“Girl shot!” Tae announces, which they do (Jimin sneaks into the corner). Yoongi drags Namjoon behind Hoseok to get a rap line shot (Namjoon with rather bad grace) and then they all gather around Hoseok, clustered together for a snap that someone (probably Jimin) will upload to SNS later. 

(Yoongi pointedly ignores Jimin’s “So Tae… you think you can own us, hmm?” and Jeongguk’s “US? Where did US come from?” behind her and tries to erase it all from her memory.

She also ignores the “Hey… this is a joke right? You’re going to untie me right? RIGHT?”) 

… 

Hobi does in fact make it home, although he declares vengeance on all of them. Yoongi’s not too worried. A sugarpuff like him declaring vengeance? Please, she ain’t worried. 

Also, sugarpuff? Get it? Eh?  
(Even in her head she can hear Jeongguk groaning at her bad puns.) 

She thinks later, as she is trapped in one of the costuming rooms, that she probably underestimated Hobi. She trusted his “Hey Noona, can you help me get…” (Actually, she didn’t even bother listening to the rest, just went along. It’s hard to deny Hobi anything- he’s so good natured and kind hearted that denying him is like kicking a puppy.) 

The thing is… it’s not such a bad place to be. Yoongi looks around furtively, as if one of the coordi-noonas is waiting in the dark to pounce on her- then pulls down a giant fur coat. It looks luxurious and  
comfortable, and she’s not going to lie… this is actually more of a reward than a punishment. She turns the light off and plonks herself down on top of it before stretching out lazily, content with life. Not only does she get to skip dance practice and nap, she can blame Hoseok for locking her in the tiny dressing room with the costumes. 

She’s nearly asleep, which is probably why she doesn’t hear the sounds outside the door until she hears the grunt of someone else being pushed inside. She’s not quick enough to make the connections before she feels something kick her feet and a split second later, realises someone’s about to trip right on top of her. She doesn’t even have a chance to brace herself before a body slams against her like a freight train, the breath crushed out of her lungs instantly. 

There’s a brief scrabble, Yoongi pushing at shoulders arching up as she tries to get air in her lungs and then with a muttered curse, whichever one of her male bandmates it is pushes their torso off her.  
Yoongi breathes in the sweet air, coughing slightly. Her hip aches from where some part of him slammed against her.

“Fuck… Yoongi?” It’s Namjoon who also seems a little out of breath. Yoongi takes a few more minutes to breath before asking rather dryly, “How’d you know…” 

“What are you doing in here?” Namjoon asks in bewilderment. 

“Same thing as you, I’d imagine,” Yoongi retorts, still enjoying the oxygen intake and cursing Hoseok. 

“And I’m fine by the way, no worries,” she grumbles, letting her head thud back down. 

“Wha- oh shit, yeah, sorry,” Namjoon says, and tries to get off of her. Unfortunately, his first attempt to haul himself up involves the wheeled railing, which naturally is unstable enough that he flails around and…

For the second time, Yoongi feels his weight drop on to her, thankfully not as abrupt as the first time, but he’s still heavier than her. 

She lets out a little gasp for air and cursing, Namjoon rolls them over. 

“Why…’re you… so… fucking… clumsy…” Yoongi wheezes from his chest. 

“Just focus on breathing,” he mutters, and with a sort of flail, she gives up and just lies on top of him, taking in air. 

“Noona… what are you even doing in here?” Namjoon asks again. 

“…Ho…seok…” she mutters. 

“Oh… is this is vengeance?” he laughs slightly. 

“Worked pretty well…” Yoongi grunted, finally getting her equilibrium back, “…you’re not light.” 

“Are you calling me fat Min Yoongi?” she can practically hear Namjoon’s smile as he feigns indignation. 

“Whatever works, Kim Namjoon,” she says back before deciding to go back to her nap as further insult. 

“Yah, Min Yoongi! What is your habit of sleeping on me?” she can feel him move; thinks he’s shaking his fist in the air. 

“Feel privileged,” she says loftily into the dark, with a grin he can’t see. 

“Well, at least when I rap about getting girls to sleep with me it won’t be a lie,” he laughs, and she can’t help snickering along. 

“Kim Namjoon, BTS sex symbol,” she grins. 

“Move over Jin,” she can feel him affecting a pose. 

“Do you think we’ll be stuck in here for long?” She asks him. 

“I’ve got some bad news… everyone else went out for lunch so… I’d say at least another half hour?” he calculates. Yoongi fidgets a bit. 

“So… what are we going to do?” he asks. 

… 

“Really? Noona you’re afraid of dogs?” he asks curiously. 

“When I was little I was nearly bitten by one. I mean, I can be around them, but I don’t like them. Big dogs scare me,” she admits. 

“You?”

“Well I don’t like dolls… you know those really creepy ones that little girls get? They sit on the shelf … just staring with dead eyes… fucking petrifying,” Namjoon confesses. 

“I can see that,” Yoongi gives him that one- they can be pretty creepy. She waits for his question.

“What has you suddenly so touchy feely?” he asks curiously. It’s at this point she remembers she’s lying on top of him, and has been tapping her nails into his chest. She stops, abruptly, stiffening, and feels his hand come up to hers to hold it. 

“It’s okay,” he says honestly, reassuringly, and she relaxes slightly, before pondering her answer. 

“I don’t know…” she begins. 

“I guess I just got over it? I mean, there’s the whole thing about not touching the opposite sex…” Yoongi muses. 

“And it was uncomfortable at first but then I spent so long all over you… I just kind of got used to it…” she offers. 

Namjoon is snickering. 

“Oi! Shut it,” Yoongi growls. 

“I’m still laughing at you being ‘all over me’,” he’s grinning; she can hear it in his voice. 

“We had to make it natural so it looked natural… well now it is natural. That’s what Big Hit get,” she snarks. 

“And it’s easier, knowing that it doesn’t matter, if I fall asleep on Tae or on you, or Jin or Hobi,” she adds. 

He’s silent for a moment and she has a sudden thought… 

“Wait, is it okay if I do that?” she might panic just a little. 

“What? Noona, are you kidding me? It’s fine,” Namjoon laughs. She breathes a sigh of relief. She’d never want to impose and make someone else uncomfortable. 

“I think it’s good that we can chill out and relax,” he muses, and she likes that- that they can trust each other, can have each others’ backs. 

“Was it weird for you too?” she asks curiously, thinking back to all those practices stuck on his lap, all those poses, those photos of them posed as a couple. 

“Yeah, I mean, at times it was awkward…” he trails off. Yoongi waits. 

“C’mon Noona, I’m a man, not a machine…” he laughs awkwardly and … _Oh_ Yoongi gets it. He must feel her shift in understanding because he laughs again quietly. 

“Most of the time it was fine, because you were angry, or just threw yourself around without any finesse,” Namjoon’s voice is deep, she notices, before she registers what he said and huffs. 

“But Noona, please for the sake of my sanity, don’t squirm around when you’re on my lap,” Namjoon says a tinge ruefully. 

“Um… sorry?” Yoongi offers awkwardly. He chuckles again, then carefully brushes a hand up, to her head. Yoongi tilts her head back slightly, curious, and he slowly runs his fingers through her hair. 

It’s relaxing. 

She lies there, on top of Namjoon, his fingers carding through her hair, and a sort of languid buzz beneath her skin, in her veins. It feels like more than friends, less than lovers. She takes a breath and  
breathes out, not willing to go backwards and loose the closeness, apprehensive about going forward. 

They stay there, quiet and warm, until Hoseok remembers to let them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering about the maknae line… well, let’s just say I have plans. Terrible ones. They’re alluded to in this fic, is all I’ll say.
> 
> Who do you think is my BTS bias? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of 'Tomorrow is a new day' from Yoongi's perspective. (Short I know- final chapter is longer!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an Australian I find the whole capsicum/paprika/bell peppers really weird. Like, it’s capsicum guys. What is paprika?

It’s a whirlwind of performances and photo shoots, and sooner than she’d like, they’re touring again. 

And it’s busy and bustling and exciting and things go great… until they go bad. It started in Australia but America is where it hurts. Yoongi saw the shit hit the fan with Tae, but this… this is an all new sort of vitriol. This time it is International ARMY who were part and parcel of the charge against Namjoon and she just can’t process ARMY fighting themselves. It’s a mess. 

When they were in the van, unaware of the threats against him, she’d stared at Namjoon’s profile, grim but certain. Jimin was tucked against her side and she could feel him shiver, but they both felt comfortable because Namjoon was there. They could see his determination and knew that he would protect them; he just didn’t realise that she’d be by his side. 

The way the staff had been operating spoke of panic over an attack- at the time her adrenaline ramped up even though it was only a guess and she could see the same in Namjoon’s shaking hands. He’d positioned himself facing the van door. She’d known he was thinking he would fight the creeps on his own without her, and he’d have been 100% wrong. Yoongi had clutched the deodorant spray from her handbag and thought _aim for the eyes_. 

She’d thought of Hobi, Jeongguk, Seokjin and Tae, and felt a fierce determination to do _whatever it took_. She’d wished, between rubbing Jimin’s shoulder and looking for stabby objects in her bag, that they were all together. By the time it sunk in that van one was home safe, she’d been nearly ready to pick a fight. She didn’t know what she should have been feeling, but she felt really fucking angry and helpless. 

It’d been Namjoon who had redirected that rage, who’d steered her onto the couch with Jimin to wait out those horrible nervous moments until the second van got back. And when she’d seen the others walk through the door, her rage melted away. Between Tae’s tears, Seokjin having bitten her own lip until it bled, Jeongguk who was clearly trying so hard to hold it together and Hobi being about a second from fainting, she just couldn’t hold onto it. But she also thought they’d made it. 

She’d never anticipated losing Namjoon.

Namjoon is a good leader. He supports them, encourages them, keeps them in line. He doesn’t care that she ‘undermines his masculine pride’ or whatever bullshit other rappers like to accuse Yoongi of. She’s heard him respond to haters who’ve called her a slut. He helps Jeongguk develop his rapping, helps Tae assist in producing tracks, writes lyrics for Jimin and Seokjin. He works with Hoseok and Yoongi to round out their rhymes, to challenge them. He cares about them, listens to them. He learns and changes and grows as a person, and helps them to grow.

She never wants to see that expression on his face again- when he realised that his words had caused the situation. Seeing the abject shame and horror on his face… and seeing him later avoid them, avoid the world… seeing a strong person break… it was something horribly intimate, in the worst way. 

She looks at the door to their room and knocks quietly, walking in. 

“Yoongi?” Namjoon asks, without a care. 

“We’re rooming together,” she informs him. It leads to a harsh discussion, where she and Hobi make some executive decisions (Hoseok lies and she’s a bitch to stop Namjoon questioning them further) because if there’s one thing they can agree on, it’s that they have to be so very, very careful right now. They need to support each other, and this is how they’ll do it. It holds them together, the weakest of glue.

The next few days are a nightmare. Yoongi bites her lip, wondering constantly whether she’s pushing too hard or not pushing enough. She gives him his space, on the balcony. She sits with him in silence. Things stay the same, her pretending, holding up the façade and Namjoon holding up his own façade, on auto-pilot. 

She asks him to fucking brush her hair, and he doesn’t even seem to think anything weird of it. Anything to try and help him feel human, not feel alone. And she chatters. When she can hear him awake at night, she talks into the darkness, telling him her favourite memories of the group. She treads such a fine line between trying to impart the message “everyone is needed. Bangtan includes Rap Monster!” and wanting to be subtle. Well, screw it, she’s never been that subtle anyway. 

She sees Seokjin’s balancing act as it fails, and she talks technically with Manager-nim, at times feeling overwhelmed and out of her depth at the smaller details she never bothered with before, like sound checks at their concerts. And all the time she feels like he’s slipping away from them and she’s not doing enough, she needs to do more. She feels like she’s drowning and she’s grasping at everything and nothing’s enough.

Then Hoseok tells them it’s time to tell Namjoon to ‘get over it’. 

Yoongi is terrified. 

She agrees with Hoseok, but there’s so many ways for this to go so terribly wrong. Namjoon doesn’t seem to notice she’s quieter than usual, but Seokjin does. Seokjin is the one who squeezes her arm, but is too smart to promise ‘it’ll be okay’. It might not be okay.

If she gets this right… her words could save them. 

If she gets this wrong… at the least, her friendship with him could be destroyed. At the most... it has implications for all of them, Big Hit included.

Her heart sinks in her chest as she thinks about Namjoon laughing at her attempts to be ‘sexy’, making faces with her behind their choreographer’s back, the rap battles, sneaking Kimchi… she thinks about the times she was low and he supported her. 

She thinks about how much it would hurt for him to pull away. She thinks of the split in the group if the two rappers weren’t talking. She thinks about the time they stayed back in their hotel room and got pizza delivered and they hadn’t understood what capsicum was. She thinks about the possible absence of future cyphers, or worse, future cyphers that don’t include her. 

She sits, fully clothed, on the closed toilet seat in the squashed bathroom, and stares into the weirdly placed mirror opposite her. The consequences of her actions… she might live to regret them for the rest of her life. But she owes Namjoon- she owes him. With unease thudding through her heart, she acknowledges to herself that she feels like this is their best shot and she has to try. Min Yoongi is frightened, but when she makes a decision- she’ll wear her big girl pants and live with her decision. 

She ignores Tae wondering why she’s spending so long in the bathroom, and lets herself out. For what seems like forever, she stands in front of their room. 

Then she takes a deep breath, knocks on the door, and enters. 

…

It works. 

Somehow, someone’s finally smiling down on Bangtan and Namjoon slowly unfurls, slowly rejoins them. She’s nearly teary eyed the first time she hears him laugh again, and Hobi does actually cry, blaming ‘allergies’. He’s a terrible liar. 

When they finish their tour, the first thing they do is finally get one and a half days off. They celebrate the rest of their first day by basically not moving for the entire day. Even Jin doesn’t really leave the dorm, and they eat cup noodles and order takeout. They sort of don’t talk to each other, content to recharge after spending so long together.

Yoongi doesn’t move from her bed except to go to the toilet. 

On the second day, they venture out a bit again. Showers happen. Clothes are washed. Shopping is done and then Jin cooks for them. She’s allowed to venture out, in disguise, and the little bit of freedom is beautiful to her. She wishes she had longer, but the tiny break is enough to refresh them a little. 

Then it’s back to the grind. They’ve got a new album to create.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content warning. 
> 
> That's pretty much an accurate chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to always_robin, Anemone, pajeonjungkook, hustling, Allybaby747, Hugme. 
> 
> Your reviews make me smile so much and want to write faster! 
> 
> Also, there’s a point in this chapter where I was like, “LOL Jin”. Can you pinpoint it? ;)

Yoongi feels a soft bouncy ball thud off of her head and glares at Hobi, eyes threatening death. The studio is soundproof- she could do it.

“Joonie, save me!” Hoseok squeals, immediately regretting messing with her (as he should). 

“No can do Hobi, I’m not dumb enough to get between you and Min Suga!” Namjoon retorts. 

Yoongi settles her pride mollified. 

“Then again, you’re probably pretty safe with Motionless Min,” Namjoon snickers. 

Yoongi waits until his back is turned before ditching the ball at him as hard as possible. 

This is how they spend their studio days- talking half assed possibilities of Cypher pt 4, talking shit, and throwing shit. 

She still manages to fall asleep, but she’s always tired. It’s worth it, though. (Namjoon’s back. They’re all together. They’re doing it. They’re living the dream.)

 

… 

 

It’s 2am and her head is spinning and her eyes feel gritty and her mouth too dry, she collapses on top of Namjoon in the couch studio. Hoseok has gone to practise the choreo, but she’s just not that masochistic.

“Oof,” Namjoon grunts as she sits herself down on top of him, uncaring. He abortedly jerks up from lying across the couch, as she sits practically on his stomach.

“I’m tired,” Yoongi yawns, before dropping her head back on the couch, letting it roll sideways to stare at him apathetically. 

“I’m crushed,” Namjoon snarks back. Yoongi half-heartedly bats her hand in his face, too slowly, and he catches her hand, trapping it in his. She gives it a weak tug before giving up a lost cause, just letting her arm go limp. 

“You look like you’re half asleep…” Namjoon comments idly, lazily inspecting her hand, for what, she doesn’t know. 

“I feel like I’m wholly asleep,” Yoongi practically slurs, shifting a bit to try and get more comfortable. 

“Wait a sec,” Namjoon says, dropping her hand in favour of moving. She protests half heartedly, but before she can even fully register what’s going on, he’s lifting her up by the waist and resettling her so she’s turned side on like him, sitting between his legs. 

“Yah! I’m not just someone you can pick up and move!” Yoongi grumbles. She can feel the rumble of Namjoon’s laughter, voice low as he replies. 

“Apparently you are, noona,” she can practically feel him grinning and she turns around, mustering up some energy in her indignation. 

“Don’t try and fight, noona,” Namjoon rolls his eyes before forcefully pulling her back against him. 

“What?” She asks, slightly dazed. She looks resolutely forward, because even after all this time, she might be blushing slightly. She resolutely ignores the SNSD lyrics she can practically feel drifting through her head. So what if her heart is beating faster. Coincidence. (Yoongi’s a fan of self denial.)

“Just take a nap,” Namjoon nudges her until she leans back against his chest, and she doesn’t mean to fall asleep, it’s just that he’s so warm, and she’s so tired and he smells nice and…

 

… 

 

Something unusual teases at her mind, until it begins ticking over and she processes that she’s waking up. It takes a few minutes to understand a few things; it’s warm, she’s not in bed, something’s moving, she’s sleeping on someone- Namjoon…

Namjoon is shaking. 

“Namjoon?” Yoongi asks groggily. 

“Ah… sorry Noona…” Namjoon sounds like… 

“Are you laughing?” She is too confused. 

“Noona… you look like a cat when you sleep,” Namjoon admits, more open due to his own sleep deprivation. 

“A cat? How?” Yoongi blinks a bit and twists back to face him slightly. 

“You twist and stretch in your sleep like one. I expected to hear you meow like one,” he teases, voice quiet and low. 

Yoongi’s face must betray her disbelief. 

“Noona, you were nuzzling into my shoulder,” he laughs.

No. Way. 

Not again…

She looks vaguely scandalised and he just laughs harder. 

“Yah, Kim Namjoon, are you lying right now?” She demands, far more awake now. 

“I’m not!” he says, and points to a patch on his shirt. Great, she drooled on his shirt too. 

“Are you embarrassed noona?” he teases, getting close to her face, which she knows must be going bright red. 

It’s too early in the fucking morning to think of a reply, so she just turns back around to the front and sulks. He laughs again, knowing her too well, inching a hand in front to coax her to sit back against him once more. 

“What’s the time?” She asks curiously. 

“4:30,” he answers, and she wonders, “Why didn’t you go home?” 

“Didn’t want to wake you. Besides, I’ve been working.” Namjoon has always been able to power through late nights more adeptly than her. 

“Oh?” She grabs his notes without asking, not noticing him freeze. 

She skims over the ‘Sick of your gimmick so get right you bitches’, forcing herself to ignore the word bitch until she gets to ‘I’ll make you entirely wet, so bring your panties without fail’. She raises her eyebrows as she turns to look at him. She sees the thoughts flickering through his face briefly as he chooses to stand his ground. He arches his eyebrow right back at her. 

Hmmm. 

“Getting explicit, Joonie,” she comments dryly, not offended, having heard far worse in the underground. 

“Why not?” he shrugs, and she concedes the point until, with a sly smirk, he asks “Bring your panties?” 

Yoongi does a sort of half-snort and half-snicker. 

“Why, so you can wear them yourself?” she retorts, flicking his leg. 

“Nothing wrong with a little cross-dressing, noona. I’d wear them and I’d look good,” he croons, and Yoongi has to admire the sort of ballsy confidence he has to carry off these absolute nonsense lines. She’s a bit jealous that he’s probably right. Good on him, she supposes. 

“You’re the worst,” she grumbles at him. He winks at her, and not for the first time, she thinks that he’s attractive despite the way he so often looks creepy in their photos. (Self denial will only get her so far, she decides, abandoning it entirely.)

She taps her fingers on his leg absent-mindedly, thinking, before she comments again. 

“So, does this mean I get to be explicit too?” she plays. Namjoon’s eyebrows raise again, challenging. 

“Like what, noona?” He pokes her side. 

“I don’t know. You’re going on about making girls wet. Maybe I can talk shit about all the dick I get,” Yoongi offers more cavalierly. 

“Whether it be men or women, my flexible tongue movements will send them to Hong Kong...” she improvises.

“You don’t get any,” Namjoon points out truthfully. 

“How do you know?” Now Yoongi is just arguing to be difficult. 

“Noona, are you getting some action?” Namjoon draws out the last words sceptically. 

“Well, you aren’t either!” Yoongi sticks her tongue out immaturely, and there’s something about the way he’s looking at her that sets her adrenaline racing. 

There’s a pause. The silence seems weighty. 

They’re on the edge of a precipice, and they both know where it’s heading. She meets his eyes, and it’s intense and intimate.

“Best keep that tongue away…” Namjoon says, and his voice seems lower than normal. There’s a lot of tension tension- and to herself at least, she’s not going to lie anymore. It’s sexual. They both stay silent for a moment, Yoongi feeling hypersensitive, knowing it is stupid but wanting to push further, see where it goes. She suddenly feels like they’ve been dancing this fine line forever and she’s just ignored it until now. 

“Or what?” She asks, eyes flicking back to him, waiting to see what he’ll do. She wants to know what she will do. He swallows hard, and she feels a zing race through her veins. 

“Or I’ll make you,” Namjoon replies huskily, deliberately. A smart person would just back down, would leave this crazy situation, would make an excuse. A smart person would change the topic, cut the tension, go back to sleep. 

Yoongi never pretended to be smart. She does, on the other hand, talk a lot of shit, and figures she might as well continue that trend non-verbally. 

She smirks, then bracing herself on his thigh, turns around. Then, with her best challenging look, she sticks her tongue out at him, daring him to respond.

He does. 

His hands go to her waist and he literally picks her up again, moving so she is sitting right on his lap, spreading her legs either side of his waist. She’s already leaning in to him when he leans forward, pausing just enough that she can feel his breath on her lips. They’re so close. 

“Noona…” Namjoon begins, voice deep. Yoongi doesn’t want to hear it. She closes the gap and then they’re kissing, and she feels his hands travelling. His lips coax hers open, tongue slipping into her mouth to tangle with hers and she’s kissing him back, giving as good as she gets. 

She feels like her skin is on fire as his hands skim over her sensitive sides, across her stomach. His hands are so large and she feels their imprint over her torso as if he’s leaving marks. She breaks the kiss briefly, to breathe, and he looks at her, both their chests heaving. She leans back in and that’s all the indication he needs, taking control of the kiss even as he runs his hand up higher, under her ribs, inching up. 

“Noona, can I?” He asks, and it takes her a moment to realize he’s talking about her top. Part of her worries- she’s never let anyone get too close, she’s always been so careful- but the other part of her is on fire, an all-consuming lava that says _I want I want I want._

And man, does she want. 

She nods almost shyly, letting him lift her shirt up and raising her hands to help him get it over her head.  
“Noona…” Namjoon says throatily, eyes fixed on her chest. She’s wearing a black bra- it doesn’t match her panties, she never bothers with that, but she does enjoy the look of black lace against her pale skin. She just didn’t expect anyone but Tae and Jin to see it. 

She’s burning up by the time his hands peel the cup back, watching her face as he flicks a thumb over her nipple, eliciting a cry as she involuntarily stiffens. His eyes dark, he repeats the action, watching as she throws her head back unconsciously, squirming on his lap.

She leans in to kiss him again, running her hands over his back and occasionally accidentally digging her nails in when he moves his lips across her jaw, butterfly kisses until he gets to her neck. When he sucks, she automatically tilts her head to allow more access and can’t help the quiet moan that escapes. She wants to purr with pleasure. 

“Ah, I forgot. You’re sensitive there,” Namjoon chuckles darkly, and she can’t help her shiver. 

“Maybe,” she retorts breathily, unable to think of a better comeback and he laughs, because even now she can’t stop her instinctive snark. 

The next few minutes see them both topless, Namjoon bending down to trail his lips over her chest, sucking first on one breast, then leisurely, the other, as she tries to remember to breathe. It’s about this time that she reaches for his belt, awkwardly trying to unbuckle it. She can feel him tense in excitement, even as he continues his exploration of her body. 

It takes her longer than she’d like- her hands feel clumsy and fumbling, as she snakes her hand into his pants. He’s hard and the sensation makes her feel so odd. She’s never touched anyone like this before, more out of a desire to protect her reputation than any aversion to the act itself. But she knows Namjoon will never call her a slut. She knows that no matter what this is, he won’t post nude photos of her or run to the media or make a rap about her being easy. She trusts him. 

He tenses as she strokes hesitantly, wrapping her hand around his length. His breath exhales loudly right next to her ear, and she feels his hand moving down her body, under the band of the sweatpants she’s wearing and dipping into her underwear. 

“You…” Namjoon begins, looking at her, when he realizes she has a landing strip. She grins a little. 

“It seemed like a fun idea at the time,” Yoongi informs him between breaths, not bothering to mention it was a dare from Tae, and he obviously likes this because his fingers resume and he kisses her again, passionately, sucking into her neck like he wants to swallow her. 

Her hands gain speed and confidence, reacting to the changes in his heavy breathing as she uses more force, less force, more speed, less speed and tightens and loosens her grip. Maybe (hopefully) he thinks she’s teasing him, being playful; she’s actually just trying to work out the best way to do this. It’s different from tips in illicit online magazines and Taehyung’s awful attempts at writing porn.

His fingers reach her core, stroking her as she arches into him, feeling him dip one of his long fingers inside of her. She instinctively tightens her grip on him and they both moan, before he swoops down to swallow the sound from her mouth. Both of their hands are moving, his pistoning in and out of her as he adds another finger, her thumb moving over his head, spreading the pre-cum and then tracing the vein on the underside of his cock. 

“Fuck Yoongi,” Namjoon swears, and she wants to continue this forever. 

“Yes, great idea. Let’s do it. 10 out of 10,” Yoongi replies mindlessly, and he seems almost incredulous for a second but then gives up on caring. He begins to thrust his hips into her hand, before pausing, and she looks at him in confusion as he uses his spare hand to move hers away. 

“I don’t want to come yet,” he says through gritted teeth, before beginning to reposition her. “Lie back,” he says, and nervously, she complies, feeling him remove her pants and underwear as she shifts her weight, stretching out a little. His gaze roams over her body, almost a physical touch, and she shivers. Namjoon looks hungry, a description she later realizes is very apt. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Namjoon rasps, before bending his head to her and trailing his lips down over her stomach, her pelvis, his hot breath making her toes curl as he just looks at her from between her legs. 

“Namjoon…” she moans in anticipation. She doesn’t bother to try and hide or close her legs- oh hell no- she’s _so_ down for this and he knows it. With a smirk, he descends, tongue dragging up until she tenses and cries out. One of his hands rubs at her clitoris, and she almost shuts her legs on him accidentally from the stimulation. Wedging her thighs apart and looking at her so intimately, he continues lapping at her, before she feels his tongue push inside of her. 

“Oh FUCK Namjoon!” She gasps, willing him to continue, shifting her hips restlessly, trying to get his tongue deeper. When he adds a finger with his tongue, she’s practically wailing and she doesn’t even remember when she moved her hands to his hair.

“Do you touch yourself like this?” Namjoon asks her throatily, and she’s beyond caring, beyond embarrassed even if she’d allow herself to feel that when she nods mindlessly. 

“Shit that’s hot,” Namjoon whispers against her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she moans mindlessly. When he adds another finger and curls them up inside of her, she’s done for, stomach tensing, everything contracting in a burst of mindless pleasure as she practically ruts against his face.

When she floats back down from her high, she sees Namjoon studying her. His whole mouth and chin is shiny, wet, and she blushes in embarrassment as he licks his lips. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Namjoon mutters, before Yoongi realizes it’s probably time to reciprocate. It’s not the most romantic of thoughts, but, does anyone truly get excited about giving head? Still, it’s Namjoon and he’s worth it and he’s not arguing, letting her arrange him how she wants, sitting him up so she can bend over his lap. He’s so hard, red and leaking, and she takes a few seconds just to look and try to work out how to approach this. When he shifts restlessly, she decides just to go for it, bending down to take the head in her mouth. 

It tastes salty, an odd sort of taste she can’t say she especially cares for, but it’s not terrible, and Namjoon’s deep groan as she swirls her tongue around hesitantly tells her he’s enjoying it. Pulling off for a second, she licks her lips and then sinks down a bit further, careful to keep her teeth out of the way, trying to hollow out her cheeks. 

“Yes,” Namjoon gasps, and she can see his hands hovering out of her peripheral vision, her hair getting in her face as she tries to go lower. A little too low, and she feels her gag reflex kicking in, retreating, and using her hand for what she can’t fit in her mouth. It makes her glad she’s watched porn, and even gladder she’s gossiped with Seokjin and Taehyung. (She can do without Taehyung’s porn renditions though.) 

She tries again, flicking her tongue around, and feels his hands rest gently in her hair. Considering how hers went straight to his head earlier, she doesn’t begrudge him the handhold. She sucks again, hollowing her cheeks, and then tries a trick Tae told her about. She flicks her tongue into his slit, tasting more pre-cum, before Namjoon gently pulls her off by her hair. 

“What?” Yoongi is slightly confused by this development. 

“Don’t want to come yet,” Namjoon practically growls, reaching for his wallet. It takes Yoongi a moment to realize he’s getting a condom, to silently ask herself if she wants this and answer with an unequivocal ‘hell yes’. He looks up at her, and wanting to avoid any confusion, Yoongi beckons him over to her. He nearly stumbles, racing over as he pinches the tip of the condom and then rolls it on. 

“Is that one of the ones you bought for the Maknae line?” Yoongi can’t help asking. 

“Oh god, not what I want to be thinking about right now!” groans Namjoon, (which she takes as an unofficial ‘yes’) and so to distract him, she opens her legs. 

“Fuck. Fuck Yoongi,” Namjoon kneels over her, bending down to kiss her, his hands teasing her breasts as he lines up. 

“You ready?” Namjoon asks. 

“Fuck me,” Yoongi replies. (She likes to be clear about these things.) He does. 

Lining up himself up, Yoongi moans as she feels him push inside her, slowly entering and stretching her. She feels so full, bordering on the point of, but not quite, painful. She’s touched herself before, so it’s not as painful as it could have been. He waits a few moments, for her to be accustomed, and after a few moments, she tilts her hips, wanting more. The feeling of him is overwhelming, like a brand against her skin, claiming her from inside out. It’s entirely different from fingers and toys.

“Namjoon,” she gasps, and he takes it as a signal to begin. He slides out before pushing back in slow and deep, bringing his whole body down to hers so she can feel him covering her from torso to legs, on top of her, inside her, everywhere. The slow thrusts feel so intimate, like he’s touching every part of her, as he gently tugs her head back and sucks on her neck again. 

Moaning, she deliberately experiments with tightening around him, and Namjoon picks up the pace, faster thrusts that have her hips moving up, meeting him half way, have her begging for more. It feels like time has stopped and all that exists is her, and him, and their gasps and loud breathing- his murmured compliments she’s hardly even comprehending. Spreading her legs wider instinctively, she reaches down to touch her clit, rubbing and gasping and she doesn’t even know what she’s saying but he can’t stop, don’t stop. 

She’s helplessly tight, approaching some unseen edge and Namjoon begins to work even faster, as he rubs against the place that must be her G-spot. 

“Fuck – right there- again!” she begs, and he picks her legs up, actually bending them back over her shoulders (and she didn’t even know she was that flexible) as he sets a bruising pace, hammering into her as she begs louder and louder, shameless. 

“Do I fill you up so good babe?” He’s saying in her ear to her “Yes, Yes, YES”.

“Gonna. Fuck. You. So. Hard.” He punctuates his words with sharp thrusts and she gasps and moans, more turned on than she’s ever dreamt she’d be her first time. 

“Make you scream,” he mutters, and her hand grips onto his back, nails digging in as she tries to make sense of the pleasure and keep her own fingers working on her clit. 

“Touch yourself,” he reminds her as she pauses to take in the sensation, his hand joining hers as he watches, eyes boring into her as he enjoys the view. He thrusts back in, hands on her thighs, making her slide a little way up the bed with each slam of his hips. 

“You gonna come for me?” He growls, with a particularly hard, long thrust and she screams a garbled noise and comes, tightening on him, toes curling as she arches her back. He gasps, giving a few more quick thrusts before he follows her with a groan, before collapsing on top of her. 

Her ears are ringing in the silence, her muscles hurt, she feels disgustingly sweaty, She regrets nothing right now. 

“Holy shit,” Namjoon utters quietly, rolling off of her to look over with a grin. 

“Yeah,” she agrees.

They remain silent again, his fingertips dancing out a new beat on her hipbone. 

“I think you’ve inspired me noona,” Joonie grins cheesily, because it was Namjoon who was fucking her but now the lovable oaf cuddling her is definitely Joonie. 

“Well I guess we’ll have to do it again then,” Yoongi says, fighting to stop her lips curling up into a grin. 

“We’ll have to. For the music.” He offers. Ugh, they’re so lame, but Yoongi can’t bring herself to stop. She can’t even stop smiling. Well, at least Jeongguk’s not here with his judgment face. 

Then again, if it’s for the music… even if Namjoon’s the only one who ever hears it, she wants to be able to torment him with her new rap.

“Without fail my flexible tongue movements will send them to Hong Kong…” 

… yeah, she likes the sound of that. 

From the way he groans on top of her, he does too. 

It’s a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Anemone, you're right about my bias ;) But Hugme is also kind of right that I love them alllllll! 
> 
> Topic switch- if you're a fan of this series/ universe, you should subscribe to the series not the fic. Most of them will be one-shots. 
> 
> What did you all think? I don't write explicit content often so feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Also what did you all think of the new album? I like Run and all but… Silver Spoon bro… *whispers* YEAH
> 
>  
> 
> [Series visuals (not porn!) on my Tumblr](http://naramerald.tumblr.com/post/125669332496/bangtan-sonyeodan-series-links)


End file.
